The invention relates to an adhesive filler apparatus which can be used in an adhesive filling operation and especially to an adhesive filling operation to repair the cracks developed in concrete structure or other like portions needing to be repaired.
Cracks in the structures made of concrete or stones are generally repaired by filling putty or adhesive therein.
Recently a method was proposed whereby adhesive supply pipes are fixed along the cracks at appropriate space intervals with the remaining spaces sealed and, upon hardening of the sealing material, said pipes are coupled to a supply pump to fill adhesive in the cracks (Japanese Pat. No. 251791).
While cracks can be effectively repaired according to this method, some difficulties are encountered in the operation. For example, increase in the rate at which adhesive is filled in the cracks may cause increase in the pressure applied to the cracks owing to the viscosity of the adhesive and thus the hardened sealing material may be ruptured or the cracks widened. Therefore according to such method, adhesive must be filled at as slow a rate as 3 to 5 minutes per one adhesive-filled portion and thus workmanship is required.
To eliminate those drawbacks, another method was recently proposed whereby adhesive is reserved temporarily in a pressure buffer portion to deaden the pressure applied to the adhesive-filled portion such as cracks, whereupon the reserved adhesive is filled by the gradual and continuous contraction of said pressure buffer portion (Japanese Pat. Kokai No. 2367/1981). This was followed by proposal of an adhesive filler apparatus to be used in this method, which apparatus is equipped with a check valve device for preventing the adhesive fed in the pressure buffer portion from flowing backward (Japanese Pat. Kokai No. 87866/1982).
While the cracks developed in concrete buildings could be repaired very effectively by such method and apparatus, check of the quantity of the adhesive used could not be obtained very easily.
Further according to any conventional methods, a great amount of operation needed to be performed on the spot since adhesive had to be filled in the cracks of concrete structure, etc. using a pump on the spot in addition to the adhesive filler apparatus.